


Let's dance in the moonlight like we're heroines in a romance novel

by Asier



Category: Thrilling Intent (Web Series)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 18:12:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11296044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asier/pseuds/Asier
Summary: Kyl'il asks Ashe to dance and Ashe says 'yes.'





	Let's dance in the moonlight like we're heroines in a romance novel

**Author's Note:**

> Local lesbian decides that the best way to take a break from their multi-chapter Ashe/Kyl'il fic is by writing a short, single-chapter Ashe/Kyl'il fic. Hopefully it's as sweet as I think.

Ashe and Kyl’il were in Ashe’s secret area of the forest. Ashe had just gotten off of work at the bar and had wanted a break from the noisiness of it all. Since Kyl’il had been around, chatting with Ashe whenever there was a lull in her bringing drinks to tables, she’d been invited along. Had Charoth not made himself at home in the hole in the bar’s floor, he would have been taken with them as well. Ashe could trust the two of them not to disturb her quiet time too much and it was nice to be alone with company.

The sun had been setting when Ashe and Kyl’il had gone out, the sky a gentle shade of pink. Ashe worked on carving – Kyl’il watching her, both of them just content with each other’s company – until the light got so dim that fireflies began appearing. Unable to see well enough to keep going, Ashe set her carving and knife aside.

Kyl’il took up one of Ashe’s now free hands, holding it in her own, their fingers lacing together and for a few minutes they sat, watching the fireflies, listening to the faint music coming from the bar – courtesy of the Shrouded Isles’ newest band –, and exchanging casual conversation – saying whatever came to mind.

It was comfortable.

The music had just shifted to something softer and sweeter when Ashe felt the press of a kiss to her shoulder. She looked over and saw Kyl’il’s face very close to her own.

“Yes?” Ashe asked.

Kyl’il gave her a quick peck on the mouth, Ashe following when she pulled away to take another, before murmuring, “Dance with me?”

Ashe blinked a couple times, processing her girlfriend’s request. “Oh, um, I’m actually not the best dancer.” Ashe leaned back, putting some distance between herself and Kyl’il. “As in, I don’t think I’ve actually ever danced before.”

“That’s fine. We won’t do anything difficult and all you have to do is follow my lead.” She placed a hand on Ashe’s cheek, running her thumb over her cheekbone. “So, will you dance with me?”

Somehow they’d gravitated towards each other again, their noses brushed, another quick kiss – impossible to tell this time who initiated it.

“Sure, I’ll dance with you,” Ashe whispered. She felt a bit hazy and Kyl’il’s skin was so warm on hers, especially in the chill of the night air.

They stood from where they had been sitting. Ashe’s arms ended up on Kyl’il’s shoulders and Kyl’il’s were wrapped snugly around Ashe’s waist and the dance Kyl’il started up _was_ simple. It was just swaying, Kyl’il occasionally spinning them around.

The Earth was lit by moonlight and fireflies and the stars sprinkled heavily across the sky.

Ashe felt content – her body pressed up against Kyl’il’s and the faint music in the distance wrapping around them. She felt content, but she wanted a bit more. She linked her arms behind Kyl’il’s neck and tugged gently. Kyl’il complied easily enough and then they were kissing: long and slow and deep and breathless.

“You know Ashe,” Kyl’il said, her tone soft with affection, her lips brushing Ashe’s skin, the words spoken around the kisses she was peppering along Ashe’s jaw, “in all my years of life, you are one of the best things to happen to me.” Her arms tightened around Ashe’s waist.

Ashe flushed. A sensation of dizziness overcame her, but she wasn’t sure if that was a result of Kyl’il’s words or the spin that followed them. “Oh boy,” Ashe murmured. She laughed a little, feeling giddy and touched and loved. “You…” Ashe paused for a moment, pulled away from Kyl’il – who looked at her, very confused. She then grabbed Kyl’il’s face, holding her between both of her hands and making sure to look her right in her eyes, though the firelight hurt a bit to look at directly, and said, “I really love you Kyl’il.”

The confusion melted away, a smile taking its place. “You love me?” Kyl’il asked. Their dance had come to a stop.

Ashe nodded. “A lot. I love you a _lot_.”

Kyl’il took one of Ashe’s hands from her face, kissed her palm. “I love you too.” She kissed Ashe’s fingertips and her wrist, then her neck – focusing there because of Ashe laughed while the kisses tickled her sensitive skin. When she returned to Ashe’s mouth it was because Ashe had pulled her there. “I love you,” Kyl’il whispered against Ashe’s lips.

They kissed again, longer and harder and sweeter. Their dance started up again with another spin – slow and distracted – as they held each other, moonlight shining down and the faint sound of music, little more than a whisper in the wind, a gentle presence in the night.


End file.
